memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Weyoun
Weyoun was a Vorta diplomat and leader in the service of the Dominion in the late 24th century. Like all Vorta, he was a clone, and at least eight copies (five of which were encounted by the Federation) existed. He became one of the most well-known Vorta in the Alpha Quadrant during the Dominion War, serving as the Dominion representative to the Cardassian Union. In this capacity, he personally oversaw most aspects of the war, although his presence was largely to ensure the loyalty of Cardassian leaders such as Dukat and later Damar. The war brought Weyoun into contact with many leaders from the Alpha Quadrant. He visited Deep Space 9 to negotiate with Benjamin Sisko when the cold war between the Federation and Dominion showed signs of eroding into open hostilities. Shortly thereafter, he returned with a fleet of Cardassian and Dominion warships to take control of the station, and he went on to serve as the Dominion overseer of the station during the brief occupation that followed. In this capacity, he personally negotiated a nonagression pact with Bajor and dealt with representatives from such powers as the Romulan Star Empire, Breen Confederacy, and Tholian Assembly. Until his death, he remained the only "Solid" the Female Changeling had ever trusted. Weyoun 4 Weyoun 4 was encountered by the Federation in 2372 as the supervisor of a Jem'Hadar attack ship and its crew of Jem'Hadar, lead by Omet'iklan. After his ship was attacked by a group of renegade Jem'Hadar, Weyoun chose to recruit the assistance of Captain Benjamin Sisko in quelling the rebellion. Weyoun withheld crucial information from Omet'iklan about the rebels' fortress: an Iconian gateway on Vandros IV. However, the Jem'Hadar under Weyoun's supervision remained loyal to the Founders and successfully completed the mission of eradicating the Jem'Hadar rebellion. Following the battle, Omet'iklan killed Weyoun for questioning his loyalty to the Dominion. :According to the script for "To the Death", when Weyoun claps Odo on the shoulder, he infected him with the virus that presents itself in "Broken Link" and necessitates his return to the Great Link. Weyoun 5 In 2373, the next clone, Weyoun 5, was assigned as liaison and advisor to Gul Dukat, the dictator of the newly Dominion-occupied Cardassian Union. Although there were frequent disagreements concerning overall policy, Weyoun believed that he had developed a good working relationship with Dukat in the short time they had worked together. Weyoun made a special visit to Deep Space 9 around stardate 50900, to negotiate a nonaggression pact with Kai Winn Adami and Bajor. During these negotiations, Weyoun became convinced that Jake Sisko and Nog were conspiring against him, not realizing that the two boys were simply conducting business with Doctor Elias Giger, a Human scientist seeking to discover the secret of immortality. Weyoun took an interest in Giger's cellular regeneration and entertainment chamber and its underlying principles of "creative genetics." Just prior to the beginning of the Dominion War, Weyoun issued an ultimatum to Captain Sisko, demanding that the Federation remove the minefield from the mouth of the Bajoran wormhole. Sisko refused, and Weyoun, along with Dukat, led an assault fleet to capture the station by force. During the Dominion occupation of DS9 (known as Terok Nor at this time) in 2374, Weyoun and Dukat formed the Ruling Council to manage station affairs. Weyoun offered Odo, whom he still revered as one of the Founders, a position on the Council, which Odo accepted. When the Female Changeling arrived on the station a few months later, Weyoun observed that she had done a good job "neutralizing" Odo as a threat, not realizing the Founders' interest in Odo was for his own sake. Weyoun returned to Cardassia Prime following the recapture of DS9 by the allies. Because of Gul Dukat's failure and descent into madness, Weyoun appointed Damar to be the new leader of the Cardassian Union. Over the next few months, he took a more forceful approach with Damar, ordering him to initiate peace talks with the Federation in order to arrange the acquisition of the Kabrel system without the Federation's knowledge of its significance. However, the plan failed when the Federation determined why the Dominion wanted Kabrel — to harvest tri-nucleic fungi that could be used to manufacture ketracel-white for the Jem'Hadar. Early in 2375, Weyoun 5 was killed in a suspicious transporter accident. The cause of the accident was never found, but it was suspected that it had been arranged by Damar. Weyoun 6 The next clone, Weyoun 6, was activated shortly thereafter. This new clone proved to be "defective" in that he strongly felt that the Dominion's war against the Alpha Quadrant was a mistake. However, he still maintained his loyalty to the Founders, and therefore contacted Odo and announced his intentions to defect to the Federation. Weyoun 6 explained to Odo how he wanted to prevent further conflict, but also how the Great Link had been afflicted by a wasting disease that was slowly killing all Founders, except for Odo. Weyoun 6 activated his termination implant in his brain stem so Weyoun 7 would call off his attacks, thus saving Odo and the [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]]. Weyoun 7 By this time Weyoun 7 had been activated, and he ordered a massive search to prevent Weyoun 6 from returning to the Federation. In order to prevent Odo's death as the Jem'Hadar attacked their runabout, Weyoun 6 voluntarily activated his termination implant in order to force the Jem'Hadar to cease their pursuit. The "defective" clone died in peace, with a blessing from one of his gods. By late 2375, Weyoun 7 was in charge of a massive research project to find a cure for the Founders' disease. He also supported the Female Changeling in her negotiations to arrange the alliance between the Dominion and the Breen Confederacy. Weyoun 7 was abruptly killed by Worf, however, when he approached too closely during an interrogation session on Cardassia. Damar, laughing at the absurdity, proclaimed such overconfidence "the hallmark of the Weyouns." Weyoun 8 Weyoun 8 was activated shortly thereafter, and continued to oversee the war effort for the Dominion. He ordered the murder of Damar's wife and children after Damar started the Cardassian Rebellion against the Dominion, as punishment for Damar's treason. However, the rebellion's first attack was against the Dominion's primary cloning facility on Rondac III, and Weyoun's "standby" clone was destroyed in the process. With no means to clone Weyoun again until those facilities were rebuilt, Weyoun 8 would possibly be the last of the Weyouns. During the Battle of Cardassia in the final hours of the war, Weyoun 8 was killed by Elim Garak as he, Ekoor, and Colonel Kira stormed Dominion Headquarters, capturing the Female Changeling. Shortly before he died, the Founder had proclaimed Weyoun as "the only Solid (she had) ever trusted." : It is not entirely certain whether the Female Changeling's statement that there would be no more Weyouns was accurate — there could have been a "backup" template stored in the Gamma Quadrant, from which new clones could be grown. Previous episodes had made it clear that a "standby" clone was readily available in the event of Weyoun's death. However, this clone might demonstrate gaps in its predecessor's memory - Weyoun 6 did not remember how Weyoun 5 had died, for example. This may be because the Vorta "archive" their memories regularly, meaning that this archive would not contain a memory of events that had occurred since. Appearances : Weyoun 4 * DS9: "To the Death" : Weyoun 5 * DS9: ** "Ties of Blood and Water" ** "In the Cards" ** "Call to Arms" ** "A Time to Stand" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "Statistical Probabilities" ** "Waltz" (as a "phantom") ** "Far Beyond the Stars" ** "Inquisition" (only as a hologram) ** "In the Pale Moonlight" (only as a hologram) ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Image in the Sand" ** "Shadows and Symbols" : Weyoun 6 * DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" : Weyoun 7 * DS9: ** "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" ** "Penumbra" ** "Til Death Do Us Part" ** "Strange Bedfellows" : Weyoun 8 * DS9: ** "Strange Bedfellows" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "Tacking Into the Wind" ** "The Dogs of War" ** "What You Leave Behind" Background Information The role of Weyoun was created specifically for actor Jeffrey Combs, as he had previously appeared as Tiron and Brunt in heavy prosthetic make-up which covered his face. Combs has said that Weyoun is his personal favorite out of all the Trek roles he has played. In 2002, Weyoun placed eighth in TV Zone's list of the top twenty science fiction television villains. The Borg Queen was second, Dukat was fourth, Q was eleventh and Seska was nineteenth. Category:Vorta de:Weyoun fr:Weyoun nl:Weyoun